


Death by it's name

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, In other words Light gets tired of trying to find out L's name and decides to murder him instead, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a useless thing to do..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by it's name

The blood was staining his white sweater, and spreads over to the culprit’s hands in stark contrast. The blade is buried in him and the pain was less than what he thought it would be. The brunette’s attention was caught by his almost soundless gasp.

 

 He stares blankly with his doe like eyes and leans in closer. Kira shocks himself, the metallic taste of blood overpowering the sugary sweetness of the detective’s mouth.

 

The hand placed on his cheek was warm, soothing… And he remembers that this is the first, and last time he would be able to experience this. His victim pulls away, so does the knife.

 

“I-it is not by chance that you are…100% K-kira” he was ridden with the burden of coughing up his blood, but he wasn’t given the chance to fall from his death helplessly.

 

He catches him just the same, cradling his hips and head as Light could feel his last breath and word. “Lawliet.” He now lies rotting. Light sets him gently on the cold concrete of the warehouse.

 

What is the use of giving out his name when he is already gone, gone for good? No slop to take care after, no annoyance to be hand cuffed with, no detective to ruin his plans…

 

Maniacal laughter would have been heard throughout the room.  He’s gone crazy out of his mind, he was too happy about this whole ordeal and maybe he didn’t regret killing him.

 

_“Light-kun was my very first friend.”_

 

A single teardrop wouldn't have been shed, no one to witness.


End file.
